Mary Jane Watson
Mary Jane "MJ" Watson is the deuteragonist and a playable character in Marvel's Spider-Man, the PlayStation 4 video game. She is a friend and love interest of Peter Parker. Part of her story involves an investigation into who is behind the events happening in New York City, which sends her to Oscorp. Biography Early Life Mary Jane is an investigative journalist for the Daily Bugle newspaper. She became best friends with Peter Parker in middle school. The two started dating senior year of college, before breaking up almost two years later. Marvel's Spider-Man Events Mary Jane and Peter have been broken up for six months. They first run into one another during the mission Don't Touch the Art, where players get to play as Mary Jane for the first time. Mary Jane helps Peter with his investigations, though they stay professional; it is only later that she reveals the reason they broke up was because he was so overprotective of her. As the story unfolds, Mary Jane finally gets fed up with how protective he is when she fails to get information from Charles Standish due to Spider-Man's interference. As such, she does not tell him about Martin Li's plans regarding Grand Central Station and goes there alone. She is caught up in Li's taking over of the station and held hostage, but is eventually able to diffuse the bomb with Devil's Breath. The experience shakes her, and she cuts off contact with Peter for a time. When they finally do reconnect, it is after Doctor Octopus has freed the prisoners within Ryker's Prison and The Raft, some of whom have set fire to the F.E.A.S.T. shelter downtown after ransacking it. Spider-Man arrives to save Aunt May and Miles Morales, but in turn has to be saved himself by Miles and Mary Jane. With such a close call, the trio decide to take on the new problems of the city together, with Mary Jane fully a partner. The new role comes most to fruition when she infiltrates the penthouse of Norman Osborn, coming face-to-face with Sable International and Silver Sable herself. So dangerous is the mission that she is forced to leap off the high-rise balcony in order to escape them, only to be rescued by Spider-Man. After Spider-Man is severely beaten by Doctor Octopus, it is Mary Jane that gives him the idea to use his scientific knowledge in order to defeat him. While the plan ultimately succeeds, she, along with Peter, are there when Aunt May dies. With her funeral behind them, Mary Jane is then made an associate editor at the Daily Bugle. She goes to dinner with Peter and lets him know the news, then suggests he move in with her for a while until his new place is ready. In her closing scene, she and Peter share a long kiss. Relationships Allies * Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Boyfriend * Harry Osborn * Miles Morales - Friend * May Parker † Enemies * Sinister Six ** Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus ** Martin Li/Mister Negative ** Max Dillon/Electro ** Mac Gargan/Scorpion ** Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino ** Adrian Toomes/Vulture **Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone Trivia Mary-Jane, oddly, never says her iconic catchphrase, "face it, you just hit the jackpot tiger!" in the game, unlike most media.Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Marvel's Spider-Man Characters Category:Females Category:Daily Bugle Reporters